


B is for Bush

by Empress_S



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_S/pseuds/Empress_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie's last night is not a peaceful one.</p><p>Old alphabet challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bush

Blast, how can it be so cold and hot at the same time? I’ll never be able to sleep now…although I suppose I should not waste what time I have left sleeping. Perhaps I should write my will, I Archibald Kennedy bequeath all my worldly possessions to Horatio Hornblower, with the understanding that he is forbidden to sell or dispose of my collection of Shakespeare. Ha!   
  
I shouldn’t try to laugh I will only begin to choke and wake Mr Bush. How he can sleep so peacefully is beyond me, although I dare say a lot of what Mr Bush does is beyond me. He is a conundrum, I said as much to Horatio, who thought I was being foolish, he said, Mr Bush is as simple and plain as the white on our shirts.   
  
It is quite amusing, really, when we first met he was so severe and inhospitable that I thought it would take an army of men to remove the belaying pin that had been clearly shoved up his arse. But that all changed rather quickly, I suppose I can be honest now, I was envious of him. Within a few short minutes he had ingratiated himself with the Captain and at times I would catch Horatio watching him, learning from him, with a look of respect and admiration that in those early days on the Justinian he used to bestow solely upon me. Dear God! Listen to me, I sound like a simpering maiden whose love has spurned her for some exotic mistress, where was I? Oh yes my opinion of Mr Bush, William, I think it is fair to say that even after he approached us that fateful night in the hold that I still did not wholly trust him. If you looked closely you could see, in his eyes, that he was constantly thinking on what the men were saying and doing, he was considering political tactics as Horatio would practical fighting ones.   
  
So I must ask myself do I trust him now. Does it really make a difference? I could have fallen over from disbelief when at the Fort he turned to me and at the same time I turned to him and by silent accord we made our way to Horatio’s side. It even surprised the usually unflustered Horatio.  
  
I suppose William must be a decent man, after all he did not try and kill me after I pulled him off the cliff, although he might have refrained because of the shock. I think, should I survive the night, I must survive, then I will ask him why he did not. It will be terribly irritating to die tomorrow and not know the answer to this.   
  
Tomorrow… I have made peace with what I must do, I doubt that Horatio will understand, but I hope he will forgive me and accept the gift that I give him. In a way it is a gift I give to William too. He will understand what must be done, he knows the way these things work, or in this case not. Is it too much to hope that he will explain it all to Horatio? That he will be there for him, when I can not? He is not the same man that boarded the Renown, we are all so changed. Maybe I am still as foolish for there is a chance that the steadfast and dutiful Lt Bush may turn his back on us, on Horatio, will not want to be associated with a man accused of mutiny, I suppose if he has any sense he will distance himself from this entire affair and try to get a decent commission. Although if he had sense he never would have joined us in the first place or maybe…this is frustrating! I cannot think anymore, but how can I not think, I will gladly walk to the gallows in the morning, satisfy some ridiculous notion of reputation and duty, if only I could be sure. I need to be sure, do I leave this world and take my friend with me or when I leave will my friend have someone?  
  
I think, no I know, this man, Lieutenant William Bush, is a friend to me and will be a good friend to Horatio, yes I think I can trust this man, after all I will need his help in the morning and he will not deny a dying man’s requests. 


End file.
